1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concentrator type solar cell module, and in particular to a manufacturing process for silicone glass concentrator lens.
2. The Prior Arts
Presently, among the energy regeneration systems, the high concentrated photovoltaic (HCPV) electricity generation system has excellent potential for further development, due to its various advantages of material saving, reduced cost and high efficiency in generating electricity. As such, it is generally considered as ideal to be used in building solar energy power plant, thus it has a promising future in the solar energy industry.
Refer to FIG. 1 for a schematic diagram of a concentrator type solar cell module according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the concentrator type solar cell module 50 mainly includes: a concentrator lens 10, a solar cell 20, and a heat dissipation seat 30. Upon being irradiated by sunlight, the concentrator lens 10 will gather and concentrate sunlight energy onto the solar cell 20, so as to generate electricity for outputting it to the various equipment as required, and the heat produced in this process is dissipated through a heat dissipation seat 30. In this way, the number of solar cells utilized can be decreased, hereby reducing the cost.
In order to produce a high-temperature and sever-weather resistant concentrator lens 10, a glass carrier plate 11 made of glass material is utilized, and a silicone lens 12 is disposed underneath the glass carrier plate 11. Refer to FIGS. 2A˜2C for schematic diagrams relating to the steps of manufacturing silicone glass concentrator lens of a concentrator type solar cell module according to the prior art, wherein, the manufacturing process of the concentrator lens 10 of the prior art includes the following steps in sequence: firstly, filling the liquid silicone 13 into a mold 40 to its full; next, disposing and pressing a glass carrier plate 11 on the surface of the mold 40; then waiting for the liquid silicone 13 to dry up to mold to become a silicone lens 12; and finally taking off the mold 40, thus obtaining a silicone glass concentrator lens 10. However, in the manufacturing process mentioned above, in the step of filling in the liquid silicone 13 and pressing on the glass carrier plate 11, bubbles are liable to form in the liquid silicone 13, meanwhile the liquid silicone 13 tends to overflow, such that the production cost of the silicone glass concentrator lens 10 is rather high, also its manufacturing is time consuming. Therefore, presently, the manufacturing process of the silicone glass concentrator lens has much room for improving.
In view of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides a manufacturing process of silicone glass concentrator lens, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.